cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Greg Flood
Welcome Hi, welcome to City of Eternals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grouping page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tuna Oddfellow (Talk) 18:52, December 18, 2009 Santa Quest Hi Greg, First off, thanks for all the great work at the wiki! It's growing quickly. Secondly, I read your post at the CoE player forums about Santa. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could create the quest page about this quest using . This way new users will be able to beat it too. I'd do it my self, but I'm just level 18 ;). Don't forget to use the Template:Mission; see Template:Mission#Usage about how to use it. Thanks if you'd do it! Mark (Talk) • ( ) 17:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Santa quest It will be done mark! JPG and PNG Hi Greg, Great maps you're uploading! Though may I suggest you to save them as a .png, and not a .jp(e)g? This way the quality will be way better! Thanks! Mark (Talk) • ( ) 13:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Well, creating a new wiki is actually the best option. Wikia can activate a shared database, so that all images we have here, and the lay-out, etc. will already be present at the new wiki, and all the user has to do is create new pages. Though, you can also use PAGENAME/NL PAGENAME/DE, etc. though I strongly recommend the first option. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 12:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Very interesting! My involvement in the wiki began because I was told to edit, though when I started playing the game it was really great, so I'll certainly keep editing. This means I am interested in this, and I will also stay involved in the wiki. And I think Jane is ko might also be somebody who might be interested in this (though I just noticed you've alraedy asked her ;)) For the title, "House Gaiana" gives players to much of the feeling we're actually members of House Gaiana, though the idea of House Gaiana is certainly a great idea. I'll consider a title it for a moment, I'll get back to that later. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 22:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Greg, accidentally left my message answering your offer on Mark's talk page. However, see it there. I am very interested in working on the wiki. See you in 2010! Greg, one more suggestion for a wiki related title pack rat :) hope you my other messages ( i am interested in wiki-ing further) see you in 2010 j List of titles Just for the overview, choose which one ;): * Pack Rat (Jane) * Big Brainer (Jane) * Abteilungsleiter (Jane) * Rechenzentrum (Jane) * Knower of Secret Secrets (Jane) * Collecting Agent (Jane) * House Gaiana (Greg) * Supreme Mastermind (Mark) * Councillor (Mark) * Master of Knowledge (Mark) * Keeper of Tomes (Vince) * Lore Master (Vince) * Scion of the First (Vince) * Knight Templar (Vince) * Scroll Guardian (Vince) RE: Since you're using the it isn't your mistake, but the work of the editor. The best thing is to, when you want to link to a page within the wiki, type ARTICLENAME, the article name in between two square brackets. This way it should work. Mark (Talk) • ( ) 14:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) New to Wiki, But Willing and Able (Sort Of) Hi Greg, I would like to help with the Wiki more, but I'm not sure what needs to be done. Anything that needs a working at this point? I took a look at the "Things to do" and the "Wanted List" sections, but everything seems to be good right now. I'm just not for sure. :S Put me to work! --CCDrkNrgy 10:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure, I'd be up for a project.- Uh, who is this? us 4 ~ to sign your name :) This is Laskurg, I apologize for not signing earlier. bellaV contest entry Hiya Greg!! yes AGAIN... http://cityofeternals.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Maps We have a winner! not sure why that link doesn't work so here it is again: http://cityofeternals.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Maps BellaV. http://cityofeternals.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Maps for the Pre-Vday link I believe. JudyH/Judy Welcome to wikia Hi Greg, Thanks for the "heartfelt" welcome to wiki......lol I look forward to being a member, and contributing where I can. See you in the game. Cheers, Cristin Campbell 18:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome.... Thanks for the Welcome God knows what happen to my user page but it went all blah but meh! Ive so many questions and ive searched the Wiki crazy like how to I gain skill points for harvesting and making etc....Im abit of a ait head right now....Ive adapted everything else I think doing missions what have you but still at a loss as to gettin on my noob feet playing second life and Vampires pre 3d days aint prepared me! Lol' Kylie(Kyebii 16:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC))